Fluttering Mac
by Tempestpegasus
Summary: A basic FlutterMac. :p


A Futtermac story.

Big mac was just finishing up his chores for the day when he felt a surge of pain in his flank. He groaned. "I must'ah pulled somethin." He staggered back into the barn, unhitching himself from the plow. When he came inside, Applebloom was sitting at the table, doing her homework while Applejack cooked up dinner. AJ greeted him with a friendly smile. "Well, howdy Mac." he smiled back as best he could. Apple bloom jumped up off the table and hugged him, pushing on his flank. He almost doubled over as the pain rushed up his sides. Applebloom looked up at her brother questioningly.

He shook his head. "Ahm fine." AJ turned around from the stove and cocked her head. "What's wrong mac?" he shook his head again as he carefully sat down at the table. "Now, if you dun gone hurt yerself, you can tell me." he sighed and stood up, showing his flank. AJ was confused for a moment until he pointed to a spot on his flank. "I think I just pulled somthin. Ah'll be fine." he tried to smile reassuringly, but AJ shook her head.

"Ah don't like the looks of that there flank, Mac." She pondered for a moment. Ah know. Ah'll go and get Fluttershy. she'll fix ya right up." Macintosh was once again thankful he had red fur. "A-ah., don' think you need to go, ahm just fine sis." She shook her head firmly. "No yer not. And yer stayin here in bed whether ya like it or not." He was blushing like mad. He opened his mouth to say something else, but just nodded. They ate silently, everypony trying to keep Big mac as comfortable as possible. After dinner, he again tried to protest that she didn't need to go, but Applejack gently shoved him into his bedroom and shut the door behind her.

The sun was just beginning to fall below the horizon as AJ walked down their driveway. Mac watched her go, and then reached under his bed as carefully as he could without hurting his flank. He finally grasped what he was looking for, and pulled out a bagful of apples he had been saving as a gift for Fluttershy. They were fresh from today's harvest, and they filled the room with their pleasant aroma.

He placed them on his bedside table and waited for AJ to get back.

When the door finally squeaked open, Mac jerked awake, knocking his injured flank in the process. He shut his eyes and mouth tight from the knock, hoping he wouldn't seem in to much pain when Fluttershy walked in. He heard only one pony walk in as the door shut. He cautiously opened his eyes.

Fluttershy was putting down some of her things in his chair.

***Switch POV To Fluttershy***

She turned and looked at Big Mac, causing her heart to flutter. He blushed heavily, and Fluttershy did the same. They sat in this awkward silence until he shifted in the bed, causing his injured leg to twinge painfully. It showed on his face, and Fluttershy tore her gaze from his and rummaged in her bag. After she had finished, Big Mac had a nice gauze wrapped around the joint and part of his leg, and a medicinal salve underneath.

They hadn't said a word to each other the whole time, leaving their minds open to thought. When she finished, Fluttershy could barely make out a small smile of satisfaction on Mac's face. She stayed for a while longer, doing small things for Mac that he could have done himself. He sat in his bed the whole time, silent. She continued to work. When she had done everything possible to make him more comfortable and the room cleaner, she lay down on the side of the bed beside him.

Thankfully, the bed was big enough for her to have plenty of room. Then Mac shattered the silence. "Ma'am I thank ya so much, but ya really..." she put her hoof on his mouth, and his eyes grew a little bigger as he stopped. "It's fine, Mac. Honestly, I enjoyed this a lot. Taking care of animals is my favorite thing to do..." she smiled." "Especially when it's other ponies..." She ended with a yawn. Mac immediately shifted as if to get up out of bed as he said, "Ma'am, you should sleep Fluttershy, here, take mah bed..." She put a hoof on his shoulder and pushed down as she shook her head vigorously. He could have easily shrugged her off, but after a few moments he allowed her to push him back into bed.

"No Mac, you need the rest more then I do." she smiled "I'll go home and rest." now he was shaking his head. "Naw, you can stay here!" she blushed, and he said, "Now, ya don't need ta go anywhere Ma'am, just lay down on this here bed..." He scooted over in the bed until he was about to fall off the opposite edge. She said, "you don't need to keep calling me ma'am, Mac. Just call me Fluttershy." He blushed, and nodded. He stayed like that for a little while, and then he looked at her again. Fluttershy took a step back. "I wouldn't want to Impose..." He rolled over and softly took her hoof in his.

His hoof was so big that it covered most of hers. As soon as he touched her, she felt a strong, warm blanket of safety wrap around her. She never wanted to leave. Her ears were flat against her head, and her mane was covering one eye as she slowly lay down. Mac reassured her, "Now, there's no funny business goin' on here..." She giggled, causing his red fur to turn slightly pink. Nopony really ever noticed it, but Fluttershy did. It caused her to blush also. He sunk himself back into the soft pillows and closed his eyes, hoping he wouldn't embarrass himself further. They fell asleep holding hooves in the gleaming moonlight, smiles on their faces.

***Switch POV to Macintosh***

When Big Mac woke up, he stared at the ceiling for a moment as yesterday's events came rushing back to him. He looked over at Fluttershy, who was still asleep. When he made to rise out of the bed, he thought about how Fluttershy would react to him walking around on his injured flank. He rolled over and gazed at the back of her head. He sunk farther into the bed and lay there in the morning glow.

Big Mac didn't know Fluttershy had woken up until she tapped him and whispered, "Mac? Are you awake?" "Yes m… Fluttershy." She giggled again. "He rolled over to avoid letting his blush be seen, Then said, "yer welcome to whatever we've got in the fridge…" she smiled as she said, "Thanks Mac." His blush deepened. She didn't leave the bed until he started to shift around, trying to get up.

"No Mac! You need to stay off that leg!" she whimpered. He stopped moving and settled back in the bed. "Ahlright miss Fluttershy. Ah will." she smiled widely and started to get out of the bed. Mac stayed quiet for a moment, and then he whispered quietly, "Thanks fer helpin' me..." she turned around as she sat on the edge and lay back down. She stared into his eyes for a second, and then looked down, pink starting to show on her cheeks.

Her rosy, sleek, beautiful cheeks. "It's nothing Mac..." He smiled Warmly as she looked back up at him. Then she suddenly kissed his cheek. He froze, his face now completely pink. It was fleeting, but as she pulled away, he saw the tender warmth and love in her eyes. She shrank back, afraid at his reaction. She finally gained the courage to whimper,

"I-I... I love you Mac..."

He was so relieved that he picked up her face with his hoof and looked her in the eyes for a split-second before kissing her on the lips

It was like liquid heaven in his mouth. He felt his head start to get light. He started to sweat.

But he was happy.

Oh so very happy.

The End.


End file.
